miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
In Meals of Miitopia, grub is everything. Grub can be prepared by looking it up in the Recipe Book. Initially, you start with only a few recipes, but as you gain more money and your restaurant grows, you can buy more recipes. Many recipes are also locked either by story events or by region--once you open up a restaurant in a specific region, you can start buying recipes native to that region. If you have save data from Miitopia: Out of Otherworld, you can gain two extra Grub exclusive to the DLC. These two are marked with asterisks. All grub is sorted by categories. Categories Baked Goods * Art Cookie * Bone Biscuit * Cake * Cheesecake * Devil's Food Cake * Doggy Doughnut * Hieroglyph Toast * Hobgob Doughnut * Mysterious Crepe Beverages * Banshee Tears * Bitingly Bitter Tea * Cactus Juice * Elven Potion * Fragrant Tea * Frog Juice * Robojuice * Tornado Lemonade * Valor Liquor* Dairy * Mouse Treat * Snowmilk * Strata Sundae Dinner * Doner Kebab * Frozen Ready Meal * Shield Gratin * Soul Noodles* * Tomato Spaghetti * Turkey Curry Fruit/Vegetables * Dragon Fruit * HP Bananas * Iceberg Salad * Mushroom Saute * Puppet Pepper * Snurp Radish Health Food * Devil Protein * Gorilla Protein Insects * BBQ Scorpion * Spider Roll * Steamed Snails Junk Food * Geothermal Pizza * Guitar Pick Nachos Meat * Beefburger * Fried Cobra * Goblin Ham * Golem Steak * Mummy Jerky * Roast Griffin * Roast Lizard Tail * Royal Roast * Snake Meuniere * Tenderized Tartare Misc. * Baby Food * Fluffy Omelettes * Forest Nuts * Pixel Grub * Space Food * Ultimate Delicacy Sandwiches * Hamburger * Hell Dog * Sandwich Seafood * Grilled Mahimahi * Penguin Treat * Sword Sashimi Soup * Dynastic Soup * Flaming Chilli Soup * Sharp Stew * Warming Soup Sweets * Alien Gummy Candy * Bomble Gum * Butterfly Honey * Choc Rock * Cotton Candy * Fluffy Marshmallows * Icy Mints * MP Candy * Rock Candy * Slime Jelly Unlocking More Recipes Initially, you start out in Greenhorne with six recipes: Banshee Tears, Butterfly Honey, Cotton Candy, Goblin Ham, Mushroom Saute and Slime Jelly. Then you meet a group of four heroes: a Warrior, Thief, Mage and Cleric respectively. They've just rescued all the faces in Greenhorne and want a victory meal before going to warn the King about the Dark Lord. Once you've served them satisfactorily (by giving them food they either like or love), you unlock the recipes for Choc Rock, Devil's Food Cake, HP Bananas and Mouse Treats as purchasable items. This also unlocks the citizens of Greenhorne Town as customers for your Restaurant. Later on, you run into the same heroes after they've saved the King's face and are about to head out to escort the Prince from Another Land. Serving them properly this time nets you the recipes for Bitingly Bitter Tea, Cheesecake, Golem Steak, Royal Roast, Snurp Radish and Strata Sundae. The final time you see the Greenhorne heroes (at least for a while), they've just restored the Princess' face and are ready to pursue the Dark Lord into Neksdor. After serving them, the recipe for Gorilla Protein is unlocked, and the Royal Court (barring the Prince) and Royal Guards become new potential customers for the Greenhorne Restaurant. It also opens up Neksdor as a place for you to start a new restaurant. The recipes for BBQ Scorpion, Cactus Juice, Doner Kebab and Hieroglyph Toast become available for purchase at this point, and the Prince as well as the citizens of Neksdor Town (barring the Genie) are unlocked as potential customers. A while after opening the Neksdor restaurant, you run into a new set of heroes: a Chef, Pop Star (gender is chosen by the player), Imp and Scientist. They're on their way to get the Desert Celebrity's gold back from the Genie and want some food to keep them going during their trek through the Underground Maze. If you haven't bought all the unlocked Neksdor recipes at this point, the heroes will buy them for you as thanks if you served them correctly. Shortly after this, you get an alert that faces have been stolen from Neksdor Town, and the customers from that location will cease to appear in the restaurant for a while. The Neksdor heroes aren't encountered again until they've rescued all the faces of the people of Neksdor Town. Serving them properly nets you the recipes for Art Cookies, Beefburger, Dynastic Soup, Fried Cobra, MP Candy, Shield Gratin and Sword Sashimi. It also frees up the Neksdor Town citizens to visit your restaurant again, and allows you to open a restaurant in the Realm of the Fey.Category:Meals of Miitopia Category:GirlNeksdor